Its Now or Never
by iloveyouu96
Summary: What does 7th year hold for best friends Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley when both have feelings just a bit stronger than friendship, but don't care to admit it.
1. Chapter 1

"_Teddy?" she called from her window at the top Shell Cottage. "What on earth are you doing here? It's 3 in the morning!" she hissed, obviously upset at him. "I told you I didn't want to see you again," she spat venomously at the metamorphagus that stood below her window. _

_He ran a hand through his hair before responding, "Vic..I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, but…I've realized something…" he called up to her, pulling out his wand and levitating himself up to her window. "Can I come in?" he asked gingerly. She huffed and nodded angrily, storming over to her bed and sitting down on the edge of it, glaring at him._

"_Victoire.." he started, avoiding meeting her glare. "I'm in love with you," he finished, still looking everywhere but her eyes. He couldn't believe that after 17 years, he was finally admitting this to her. _

_After a moment of hearing nothing, he built up the courage to look her in the eyes, "Vic?" he asked the girl, who was now staring at him, eyes wide in shock._

{{A/N: Want to see this scene play out? Keep reading, this will be in the last chapter :P}}

Summer was drawing to a close at Shell Cottage and the three Weasley children were preparing to go back to school; Louis into his first year, Dominique into her fourth, and Victoire into her seventh. The three of them had gotten their school letters that morning and Bill and Fleur had taken their two younger children to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. However, the eldest daughter still hadn't opened up her letter. "Come on Vic! Open it!" her sister had urged her, but the elder blonde had merely shaken her head.

"I can't, I promised Teddy that we'd open ours together," she had explained and the younger girl had nodded in understanding.

"Vic, do you love Teddy?" came another voice; her 11 year old brother. She had been taken aback by his question.

"As my best friend, yes. But not as anything more," she replied, a bit surprised that Louis had asked such a thing. She silently cursed herself for that answer though; she had lied. The answer was yes, she did love Teddy Lupin.

On the other side of England in a small cottage concealed by a thickly wooded forest was Teddy Lupin. He lived alone with only his grandmother to keep him company, which was why he was usually at Shell Cottage or at the Potter's house. This particular morning, he was alone, as his grandmother Andromeda was at work. He had woken up early to the sound of a hooting owl tapping on his window. He got up and pulled open the window, allowing the large tawny owl to come into the house and perch on his desk. He had grabbed the envelope from its talons and turned it over to see the back. His stomach had done a flip when he saw that it was addressed to him from Hogwarts. He was going into his seventh year and he had been a prefect last year; meaning he had a good shot at becoming Head Boy this year.

He sighed and thought of Victoire. She always managed to steal his thoughts away, no matter what he was doing. She was beautiful, perfect, funny, sweet…and she was his best friend. He shouldn't be having these feelings for her and he knew that, but he was. It was in secret though, she would never know, that way they could still be best friends. He wouldn't ever do anything to jeopardize their friendship; nothing was worth losing her. And this year was going to be their last and best year yet, as long as they were both heads. They'd both been prefects, meaning they both had a shot at being Head Boy and Head Girl, which was what they wanted. What a disappointment it would be if he didn't get Head Boy and Victoire got Head Girl, or the other way around. He would be heartbroken if they weren't chosen together to be heads; they had planned their final year at Hogwarts together since they were 8 years old. They were both going to be heads and they would live together in the Head dormitories and study together and be best friends forever. He didn't want to ruin that friendship by not being chosen as Head Boy and Girl together. He shuddered at the thought of her living in those dorms with another boy, it made him sick to think about it.

That was also why he had promised that they would open their letters together, to find out together.

He was snapped out of his train of thoughts by a soft hoot of the owl as it flew outside, most likely to go find something to eat or to stretch it's wings. Teddy looked down at the letter in his hands and smiled, grabbing his wand of the table and hurrying to the fireplace, clutching his wand and letter in one hand and grabbing some floo powder in the other. He stepped into the fireplace and without hesitation, he flooed to Shell Cottage; the home of his best friend.

The fireplace roared and a bright green flame shot through it, signaling the arrival of somebody by floo and startling Victoire. She clutched her wand to her side, waiting until the smoke cleared so that she could see who had arrived, for she hadn't been expecting anybody.

The stone-cold expression melted away from her face and was replaced with a grin as a familiar tourquoise haired boy stepped out of the fireplace. "Teddy!" she exclaimed, throwing her wand onto the coffee table and running at Teddy, enveloping him in a hug. He grinned and hugged her back, being careful not to drop his letter. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled out of the hug and stood in front of him, eyeing him quizzically. He held his letter up in front of him before he spoke.

"Because I got this. We promised we'd open these together, remember?" he said, hoping that she hadn't forgotten and opened hers. Victoire grinned from ear to ear and turned to the table, picking her own unopened letter up and holding it in front of her.

"I remember, that's why I haven't opened mine either," she stated with a smile. She strode over to the couch and sat down, Teddy following close behind and taking a seat next to her, turning to face her. She was biting her lip and looking back at him nervously. She looked so beautiful when she was worried; that was all he could think about. He used every ounce of self control he had to prevent himself from pulling her to him and kissing her right there. He cleared his throat and pulled his eyes away from hers, looking down at his letter.

"Well, are you ready to open them?" he asked, trying to hide his own nervousness.

"Teddy.." she began in a small voice. "What if we aren't chosen together? We'll still be best friends right?" she asked in a tone of innocence. He looked at her, taken aback by the fact that she'd been worried about them not being friends if they weren't chosen together.

"Vic, don't worry, you're my best friend. You always will be. Whether or not we're chosen to be Heads together doesn't matter," he said, smiling caringly at her. She smiled back weakly and nodded.

"Then I'm ready. On the count of three," she said. He confirmed by nodding. "One…two…three," she said. The two of them tore open their envelopes the second that the word 'three' left her lips, each one reaching inside the package and turning to one another before pulling out their hands and revealing the contents of each of their letters.


	2. Chapter 2

Each of the two teens held out their hands to the other, revealing the contents of the letters that they'd each received from Hogwarts. "You got it!" Victoire squealed, jumping at Teddy, who was still staring dumbfounded at his hand.

He hadn't ever imagined that he'd be bestowed with the honor of being Head Boy just like his uncle James had been. His father had written a lot about his respect for James receiving Head Boy in the notes that Teddy had seen written in his father's neat hand. He couldn't help but think about what his father would say if he were still alive; of how proud he would be that his son received the honor of Head Boy.

In fact, he was so preoccupied by these thoughts, that he'd forgotten about Victoire completely, that is until she jumped on him and threw her arms around him in a hug. "Teddy!" she said, pulling back from the hug. "Earth to Teddy!" she said giggling. "This is great!" she exclaimed, grinning widely and nearly bouncing with excitement. "We're heads together, just like we always wanted to be!" she said extatically.

He blinked once. Had he heard her correctly? Both of them were heads? He slowly glanced down at her hand, in which was a bright blue badge reading "Head Girl". It took a moment to register, but soon, he too came to the same conclusion that she had: they were going to be living their childhood dream this year.

A grin spread onto his face and he looked back up at her similar expression. "I can't believe it! This is great Vic!" he said, shocked and excited at the same time. "We'll live in the head dorms together, do head duties together, it'll be great! We can spend a lot more time together," he said thoughtfully.

She nodded, "It will be great. I'm excited, so excited," she said with a bit of a squeal at the end and a wide grin that he couldn't help but stare at. She had such a beautiful smile. 'No' he stopped himself from thinking like that; there would be no more thoughts like that towards his best friend.

"I'm happy too Vic," he said, grinning a bit. "And look, we can even match!" he said, turning his hair to the same shade of blonde as hers.

She snorted back a laugh, "I'm sorry, but blonde most definitely is _not_ your color," she teased, causing him to laugh as well.

"No? Well then how about I be a real Weasley," he said with a mischevious tone, changing his hair to a bright red, causing Victoire to burst out laughing.

"That's even worse! You look like uncle Ron," she said laughing. He made a face and quickly changed his hair back to blue.

"Well then we'll have to be mismatching heads, unless you want to dye your hair blue?" he suggested with a sneaky grin and a raised eyebrow. She gave him the death stare in return.

"Theodore Remus Lupin. If you even _attempt_ to change the color of my hair," she said, running a hand through the ends of her hair, "you will _wish_ you were dead," she warned. Usually threats like that weren't serious when they came from Victoire, but from the stone-cold expression on her face, Teddy could tell she was serious. Apparently you really couldn't joke about hair with a blonde…

He laughed to lighten the atmosphere, "Relax Vic, I won't touch your hair, don't worry," he said grinning.

"You'd better not…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"I'm sure," he said with a bit of a chuckle. "So, what are you up to this fine day my little blonde Weasley?" he asked lightly.

She scowled, "I am not little!" she said, pulling her bottom lip into a pout. Gosh she was so cute…He ran a hand through his hair and laughed.

"Yes whatever you say miss 'I'm the shortest one in my year'," he said, rolling his eyes and grinning. This earned him a whack on the head with a pillow.

"Oh you hush," she said laughing a bit. He held up his hands in mock surrender.

"You still haven't answered my question miss," he said, acting more polite than before, causing a sarcastic eye roll from Victoire.

"I'm not quite sure. Mum and dad took Domi and Louis up to Diagon Alley, so I'm home alone," she said shrugging. She really had planned on going to see Teddy, but he'd come there so there wasn't anything to do.

He thought for a moment. "Well..I might have an idea of something we could do…" he said with a mischevious grin. She arched an eyebrow but he just laughed. "Trust me…come with me," he said, standing and taking her hand, leading her off.


End file.
